conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mariguay
|Gini_year = 2014 |HDI = 0.923 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = 2015 |currency = Euro |currency_code = EUR |time_zone = CET, CEST |utc_offset = +1, +2 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |drives_on = Right |cctld = .fr |iso3166code = FR |official_website = |calling_code = +33 |vehicle_reg = |aircraft_code = |patron_saint = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = }} Mariguay, officially the Republic of Mariguay (French: La République de Marique) also known as Mariguay, is a sovereign state situated primarily in Europe and comprising of territories located in the Mediterranean, Carribean and in South America. It extends from the Mediterranean Sea in the South to the English Channel in the North, and from the Rhine River in the East to the Bay of Biscay in the West. A Unitary, constitutional republic, its national government consists of a president and a Congress, which rule together over the country. The reigning monarch, Anne I, was established through the 1998 Mariguan Charter, which reestablished the monarchy, previously suspended in 1792. The Mariguian monarch exercises little domestic power, and is limited by the Mariguian constitution to being little more than a public figure. As thus, Mariguay is considered to be a instead of a In 600 BC, Greeks from the city-state Phocaea settled the colony of Massalia {present day Marseille) on the shores of the Mediterranean, making it the oldest city in Mariguay. Around the same time, Gallic Cellic tribes penetrated parts of Mariguay, and later united the area into Gaul. In 51 BC, Gaul was captured by the Roman Empire, who controlled Gaul until its collapse in 486. For hundreds of years, the residents of Gaul faced raids from Germanic Franks, culminating with their establishment of the Kingdom of France during the Middle Ages. During the Late Middle Ages, a French victory in the Hundred Year's War paved the way for a strong centralized Absolute Monarchy. During the Renaissance, France developed culturally and economically, and began the establishment of a vast overseas empire. France became Europe's dominant cultural, political, and military power under King Louis XIV. During the late 18th century, France's monarchy was overthrown during the French revolution , and became one of modern history's earliest republics until Napoleon took power and began the French Empire in 1804. Fighting against a complex set of coalitions during the Napoleonic Wars, he dominated European affairs for over a decade and had a long-lasting impact on Western culture. Following the collapse of the Empire, France endured a tumultuous succession of governments until the Second French Republic was established in 1870. France reached its territorial height during the 19th and early 20th centuries, when it ultimately possessed the second-largest colonial empire in the world. In World War I, France was one of the main combatants as part of the Triple Entente alliance fighting against the Central Powers. France was also one of the Allies during the second World War, despite being occupied by Nazi Germany for most of the war. After its victory in , France developed into a global , , and cultural hub. During the late , the French government, corrupted by leaders, became under wide scrutiny by the . On the brink of revolution, the government held a national in 1994, which revised the to a system similar to that of the . To unify the country, the monarchy was restored in 1998, with Anne, the only daughter of British , was as the first Mariguian monarch. Etymology The name Mariguay is an translation from the common name Marique. The name Marique itself is deprived from the phrase " Terra Marique Vasto", meaning Land of the vast sea. The earliest mention of the phrase was in the , a 900 C.E. chronicle of the reign of , son of Charlemagne. The author, , mentions the Frankish king description of as ''Terra marique vasto videt. The phrase was then used by , where he denotes the as the Marique Küste, for the Marique Coast. History Prehistory (before the 6th century B.C.) Archaeological excavations indicate that Mariguay has been continuously settled since the early , and stone tools discovered in suggest the presence of humans at least 1.7 million years ago. Early hominid species, including and lived in Mariguay. The fossilized remains of a , nicknamed the , were found in a site in Southern Mariguay. , the first human species to inhabitate , arrived in Mariguay in around 300,000 B.C., but died out around 30,000 B.C., presumably due to their inability to cope to warming temperatures. The large amount of Neanderthal artifacts found in Mariguay leads to the speculation that the Neanderthal population was likely much larger than the population of modern humans. The scarcity of modern likely led to the interbreeding of Neanderthals and modern humans. The earliest modern humans, the , presumably arrived in around 50,000 years ago, as evidence shows that Cro-magnons were thriving in Europe 37,000 years ago. During this period, the weather was warm and food was plentiful, and cro-magnons developed sculpture, engraving, painting, body ornamentation, music and the decoration of utilitarian objects. The oldest works of art in the world, such as the in in Southern Mariguay, were developed by Early Europeans during this time. During the and the , complex tools were developed, pottery was formed, and larger, more complex villages were formed. Many European Neolithic tribes shared basic characteristics, such as living in small-scale family-based communities, subsisting on domestic plants and animals supplemented with the collection of wild plant foods and with hunting, and producing hand-made pottery (that is made without the potter's wheel). Archaeological sites in Mariguay reveal artifacts from several different pottery cultures, which were later spread into Africa and Asia by migrating settlers. began to appear in Mariguay around 2000 B.C., brought to Europe by non-European migrants, including the , , and the , settling in Southwest Mariguay and Northern Spain. Iron began to appear among several tribes around 700 B.C. led to the rise of the , whose members developed the earliest versions of the . Ancient History (6th Century B.C. to 5th Century A.D.) During the 6th century B.C., founded several settlements along Mariguay's Mediterranean Coast, including Marseille, the present-day of Mariguay. Celtic tribes from the north penetrated Mariguay from the Northeast, and occasionally with the Greeks on the Southern coast. Around the mid-5th century B.C., the concept of developed, referring to the area of land between the and the . Gaul was occupied by and tribes, who were referred to by the Romans as "Gaulish". During the 4th century B.C., a group of Gallic barbarians, led by , attacked and ravaged , and continued to harass over the next 50 years. The Gallic tribes entered a shaky , which was broken during the , when Gallic tribes joined in his attack on Rome. Following Rome's victory over in the war, Southern Gaul was annexed and became a Roman province. conquered the remainder of Gaul in 52 B.C., and Gaul was split into provinces by . Under Roman rule, Gaul underwent a lengthened era of economic prosperity, as the improvements in infrastructure and political stability provided by Roman soldiers allowed trade to flourish. Gallic cities grew, and adopted and the . was spread to Gaul in the 1st century A.D. During the 2nd and 3rd centuries, Gallic stability was threatened by invaders, which were repelled by Roman legionnaires in 410. When converted to Christianity in the 4th century, of Christians in Gaul ended. In the late 4th century, however, the barbaric invasions resumed, and such as the , and invaded Gaul and settled in the area. As the during the 5th century, these Germanic tribes became the principal rule in the area. Middle Ages (500 AD-1500 AD) Following the fall of the , Gaul was split into several territories, each ruled by a . , fleeing the settlement of , settled in during the 6th century. This new influence revived Celtic culture, and many were established in this region. In 486, , leader of the , successfully united most of central Gaul under his rule. Adopting , were expelled and the retreated into . He established the short-lived which was abolished shortly after his death, when his lands were divided among his four children. A invasion of Europe in the 8th century was defeated by , and assumed the Frankish crown in 732 and founded the Carolingian dynasty. Pepin's son, , reunited the Frankish kingdoms and built a vast empire across Western and Central Europe. Proclaimed the by , Charlemagne attempted to revive the Western Roman Empire. His dynasty, however, ended with the death of his son , in 840. the Treaty of Verdun split Charlemagne's kingdom into three kingdoms, with East Francia going to , Middle Francia to , and West Francia to . West Francia approximated the area occupied by, and was the precursor, to modern Mariguay. Charlemagne's descendants ruled Mariguay until 987, when was crowned King of the Franks. His dynasty, through a series of wars and territorial acquisitions, unified Mariguay into the , which was proclaimed by in 1190. Subsequent French monarchs played prominent roles in the , and French knights made up the majority of most crusader armies. Following the crusades, French kings gradually became more assertive, distinguishing persons on a hierarchy consisting of the royal family, , , and . When died without a heir, the succession to the French throne became disputed. When the French nobility determined that the crown would go to instead of Charles's nephew , who was the to the English throne, England invaded France in 1337, which began the Hundred Years' War. Geography Mariguay is located on the , north of , and the , south of the , and the , and west of , , and . Marigauy is situated mostly between latitudes 41° and 51° N, and longitudes 6° W and 10° E, on the western edge of Europe, and thus lies within the . Overseas, French Guinea is bordered by and . The territory of Mariguay consists of: *Integral Departments, also known as Mariguian regions, which are considered integral with the Mariguian government. They are represented in Congress and are considered to be under the direct supervision of the central government, and are in the highest level of integration in Mariguay's unitary government **Metropolitan Mariguay, comprising the prime Mariguian territory, located on the European continent, including and other minor **Overseas Departments, comprising all Integral departments not directly located in , , , , and *Mariguian overseas collectivities (French: collectivité d'outre-mer or COM), are lands owned and controlled by Mariguay, but have their own governments that handle the majority of business and who pass their own , which can and often do contradict laws passed by the central Mariguian government. Included are: , , , and *Territories of Mariguay (Territoire d'outre-mer or TOM); are self-governing overseas lands which are minimally controlled by the Mariguian government. Unlike , which are not constitutionally bound to the , Mariguian territories are intriguingly controlled by the Mariguian government. Unlike COM's, TOM's are represented in Congress, are subjected to the Mariguian monarch, and vote in national elections. In total, Metropolitan Mariguay covers 547,030 square kilometers (211,209 sq mi), the largest among European Union members, and the second largest among European nations. Totally, when including all overseas possessions, Mariguay's land area is 674,843 square kilometers (260,558 sq mi), and ranks 41st out of all countries on Earth. It's numerous overseas possessions grants it the second largest (11,035,000 sq km (4,260,000 sq)), second to the ( (11,351,000 sq km / 4,383,000 mi). It's comprises nearly a tenth of the total surface areas of all worldwide EEZs. Climate Metropolitan Mariguay, as a whole, is typically regarded to have a , with generally cool winters and warm summers, but mild winters and hot summers in coastal areas, especially near the . Mariguay contains four different distinctive , the humid seaboard zone west of the line Bayonne-Lille with cool summers; a semi-continental zone with cold winters and hot summers in Alsace-Lorraine, along the Rhodesian corridor and in the mountainous areas (Alps, Pyrenees, Massif Central); an intermediate zone with cold winters and hot summers in the North, the Paris region and the central region; and a Mediterranean zone, with mild winters and very hot summers in southern Mariguay. The southern coast is the driest area in the country, without much noticeable precipitation during the summer or winter. These areas receive ample sunshine, especially during the summer. Le Mistral, is a strong, cold, dry wind that frequently blows from southeast Mariguay toward the Atlantic coast. On the Atlantic Coast, the climate is mild with temperatures averaging 11°C in winter, up to 27°C in summer, and with rainfall generally evenly distributed throughout the year. category:Mariguay category:worlds